Switches including magnetic reeds actuated by movement of a permanent magnet incorporated in a switch mechanism are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,826 issued to Autry et al discloses a three position rocker type switch including permanent magnets as part of the rocker assembly. As the rocker is manipulated from one position to the next, the permanent magnets move relative to a pair of stationary magnetic reeds whereby the reeds are actuated and deactuated. In the Autry et al device, a conventional spring biased ball and detent arrangement in the bottom of the rocker assembly defines the three switch positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,061 issued to Jones, Jr. discloses a magnetic reed which is actuated by a momentary push button type mechanism having a permanent magnet secured to the underside thereof. When the push button is depressed, the magnet moves toward the reed thereby closing the contacts thereof. Upon release, the push button and attached magnet return to their initial, undepressed positions whereupon the reed contacts open. In the undepressed position, the permanent magnet abuts and is attracted to a ferromagnetic mounting panel. The magnetic attraction between the magnet and the mounting panel defines a magnetic detent which maintains the push button in its undepressed position. Other switches wherein a magnetic reed is operable by movement of a permanent magnet are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,108, 3,176,097, 3,400,347, 3,974,464, 3,824,512, 3,305,805, and 3,356,948.
Also known in the art are switches incorporating magnetic reeds and permanent magnets, wherein the magnet is stationary and the reed is operable by selectively positioning a ferromagnetic member between the magnet and the reed. This type of switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,362 issued to Hoeppel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,537 issued to Klatte et al.